Grudziądz - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 106
Opis odcinka Porcja mądrości i głupot od Krzysztofa. Jednogłośna Opinia 8 internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek - wyraziło jednogłośną opinię: "UWAGA! UWAGA! Potwierdzone info, wyrwałam na Gonciarza :D" - Wiera Chachuła Pytania *Jak to jest mieć 30 lat? XD - Tomasz Świderski *Czy tylko u mnie dźwięk jest do dupy? - MrGamma1995 *Więcej japońskiego humoru -Jak nazywa się japoński kulturysta? -Takito MaMase - BlueHawkeye725 *gimbusie ile masz iq - lolax *Krzysiu, mam taką fantazje,aby złapać Gimbusa za moszne i wytarmosić ją.Czy tylko ja tak mam??? - The Miłko *Witaj Krzysiu, chcę Cię przeprosić otóż, czuję się strasznie podle, jestem niesamowitą piwnoczną spierdoliną i życiowym niedorajdą który posunął się do absolutnej skrajności... Ostatnio siedząc w pubie wyrwałem nalaną loszkę łgając, że jesteśmy starymi kumplami z ogólniaka i przeżyliśmy razem niesamowite przygody, od spania nawalonymi na brzegu wisły, przez dzikie harce na oktoberfest aż po spierdolkę przed dresami z Grochowa a w webshows na ostatniej stronie napisałeś dla mnie specjalne podziękowania (dokleiłem wydrukowaną stronę do książki) a ona oczywiście zajarana niczym kościół w norwegii uwierzyła we wszystko. Pisze to bo czuje sie <''pozostała cześć komentarza nie została pokazana''> - TheLardens *P Próbowałeś już body sushi, Krzysiu? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - MKanakaredes *Grudziądz! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Nika99Nika *Krzysiu czemu masz zielone zęby? - Matess *Dlaczego masz niebieskie zęby? XD - SweetFilmiki *zrób thug life z czymś dokurwistym - Kamil Szumi *Krzysiu! Start making videos in english, you will be youtube sensation. - Can Chay *P Dlaczego najostrzejsi nauczyciele nie chorują i nie mają zwolnień? - Bartek Kowalik *Spal jakiegoś suchara/ - Damek TV *Gonciu mordeczko. Powiedz CEBULA bez przeróbki - Bartek Bartollini *Dlaczego ludzie mimo 105 odcinków Zapytaj Beczkę wciąż zadają poważne pytania, na które i tak wiedzą, że poważnie nie odpowiesz? - TelloremGolem *KRZYSIU DLACZEGO MASZ ZIELONE WŁOSY I ZĘBY WHAT DA FUCK - Minzy Kanciarz *Czy gimbus słucha Gangu Albanii ? Jak tak to niech zaśpiewa kawałek. :D - Stanisław Małecki *Krzysiu, czy inwazja zombi gdy spieszę się do pracy kwalifikuje się jako złośliwość rzeczy martwych? (nieznana oryginalna firma i autor, gdyż Krzysztof nie pokazał pytania) *Papieros wygrał. Obejrzę później. Wytrzymasz? - Kuba Styperek *Wyłączyłem się jak zacząłeś coś pierdolić. Łapka w górę - cvgdx *Polimaty śmieszniejsze - Patryk Corleone (Hector) *Czy masz szacunek ludzi ulicy? - Antek Satanista *krzysiu odpisz - yolo swaggins *Ja pierdoleeeeeee!!!!Chłopaki słuchajcie jaka akcja. NA ŚWIĘTA DOSTAŁEM GRĘ W KLASY!!! Poprosiłem o nią skuszony artykułem pierdyliard tytułów które musisz przeczytać przed śmiercią. Przypadek, no kurwa nie sądzę.. Przeczytałem to gówno w całości ;) pozdrawiam Cię Krzysiu, poprawiłeś mi dzień - Mariusz Kwiatkowski *sobieski czy nowodworek? - kbeb94 Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Snoop Dogg & Dr Dre - Nuthin but a G Thang (Thug Life) *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe Ciekawostki * Na początku filmu ukazany został fragment filmu Interstellar. * Na początku Krzysztof zaśpiewał "trolololo" - tak jak w dawniejszych odcinkach. *W tym odcinku Krzysztof zrobił swoją wersję Thug Life - na specjalne życzenie widza. *W odpowiedzi na jedno z pytań zaczyna mówić po angielsku, lecz zagłusza swoją wypowiedź, udając lektora. *W odpowiedzi na jedno z pytań Krzysztof po raz drugi w programie nawiązał do historii ćwiczeniowca ze studiów, którego nikt nie lubił. (wcześniej powiedział o nim to samo w odcinku #19) *Przy porównaniu do Polimatów Krzyś pokazał fragment #69 odcinka programu Radka Kotarskiego, podkładając "śmiech z puszki" *Krzysztof nawiązał do odcinka #103 - śpiewając fragment piosenki Orki z Majorki. *Na ekranie końcowym odcinki zostały błędnie podpisane. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem